1. Field
This disclosure relates to a palladium (Pd)-yttrium (Y) alloy catalyst, a method for preparing the same, and a fuel cell including the catalyst. Specifically, the disclosure relates to a Pd—Y alloy catalyst providing improved activity and stability in an oxygen reduction reaction, especially in an oxygen reduction reaction of a polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cell, a method for preparing the same, and a fuel cell including the catalyst.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the platinum (Pt) catalyst exhibits high reaction activity in fuel cells, particularly in polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cells, it is mainly used as the catalyst for fuel cells at present.
However, the high cost and limited reserves of Pt are big obstacles to the commercial use of the Pt catalyst in fuel cells. Accordingly, efforts have been made to develop Pt-free catalysts for use as fuel cell electrode catalysts.
Existing Pt-free catalysts include cobalt-based catalysts [Non-Patent References 1 and 2], iron-based catalysts [Non-Patent Reference 3], non-noble metal catalysts [Non-Patent Reference 4] and tungsten carbide-based catalysts [Non-Patent Reference 5].